Another One's Lament
by Floooooop
Summary: "You never know what you have,till you lose them,",a saying Hatsune Miku clearly understands when she found out she was no longer human.(A Tokyo Ghoul inspired)


**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever famfic, me of I have any grammartical errors and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **CHAPTER 1:** A Deadly Experiment

* * *

The sound of chatting and clacking of the chairs filled up the café.It seems to be another busy day for the workers since it's already that time of year again,the month of is a popular choice for foreigners these days because of the diverse culture and advance teknologi,but there's also that one other thing why Tokyo has become infamous for... ** _the sightings of ghouls_**.

Miku sipped her coffee as she glanced over to the café's local was airing another bizarre murder that was speculated to be caused by one of those 'things since the injuries on the body was too wild to be that of a wasn't anything new for the people who live in the area where these things sighed as she came back to looking at her cup of coffee that was still placed down her arm on the table and let her head rest on it as she watched the busy streets of and Women walking while looking at their phones.

"Any one of them could be a deadly cannibalistic demon.." The person who sat infront of Miku,Eari Lia,said with a knowingly now,She probably had took noticed of how distant Miku looked while looking outside through the café's glass.

"Hmmm,that's not what I'm worried about," Miku let out a soft sigh as she faced her female friend that was currently quietly drinking her cup of white to be expected,Lia looked up at Miku with a confused look.

"I'm worried about how humans just...ya know,accept it,"Miku contiuned while making hand gestures that looked abit exaggerated to took notice of Lia's bored reaction and pouted.

"Gosh,can't you agree with me just once,IA? It's not like I'm wrong!" She stated while (trying) to put her hands on her was sitting on a chair so that movement wasn't the best choice she ever just continuously nodded to every word that sprouted from Miku's mouth until her cup was held it up,seemingly disappointed that her drink finished in a few minutes.

"Yeah,yeah..I've heard it a million times already,can't ya give it up?-oh and waitress!" Lia said while calling over the waitress for a refill.

Upon hearing this,Miku stayed silent and just looked down at the checkered-patterned flooring the café owned.

"Oh And then your gonna ramble about how humanity is a piece of crap and everything~~I've heard it all before,hun," Lia said while being the sassy little prick that she is when her refill just didn't just pout at this,oh ho,she was really pissed off about this,even though what her best friend had said was true,It didn't mean she could say it like that!

That's when Miku quickly rummaged through her bag to grab ahold of her almost spitted out her coffee when she saw how fast Miku texted,and much to her horror,her phone that was already visible on the table, grabbed ahold of it and saw a notification for a new message.

It wrote:

 _I'm gonna kill you sassy little prick. love,Miku_.

" _Oh shoot,I messed up._ " Lia mentally noted as she rose up from her chair and walked towards the cashier to pay for her coffee. Presumably,purposely leaving Miku behind,but it didn't take long for the teal haired to run over to the cashier aswell.A maniac smile present on her face.

Lia was literally running for her life now,and it wasn't easy doing that, wearing 4-inch heels,but she couldn't stop,knowing she had awoken the demon behind wasn't her fault! Actually,it made a slip on the tongue and accidentally spluttered everything that was on her mind.

Lia was shouting at Miku to stop and even passerbys heard her cry for help yet unfortunately for her,no one took it could really be a demon when she's engulfed with rage,this coming from her childhood friend,of she reached the riverbank,(which was very far away from the café) she finally stopped to catch a breath,Lia was used to this ever since she was still a child,same goes for would always unknowingly piss off Miku due to her sass and it would end up Miku chasing after her like a lion catching a prey.

When Miku finally did catch up though,she playfully headlocked Lia and a smug look was present on Miku's delicate a stranger's point of view,it would probably look like Miku was about to do a backflip on Lia (Miku's capable of it) but luckily,there was no one nearby to witness such a misunderstanding.

"Come on,Mikuuu,"She lazily begged."I said i was sorry,you know how I don't control what I say!" She apologized and protested at the same time.A few minutes passed by,Miku clicked her tongue and released Lia from her headlock.

"My goodness,you haven't changed at all!" She said,bonking Lia's head.

"You haven't changed also,ya know..still a hot blooded person,ey?" She retorted while holding back a chuckle,having to look at Miku's embarrassed expression.

"Oh shut up,idiot" She said,slowly deciding to sit right beside Lia who was busy trying to catch her relaxed and sat in a ball and rested her chin on her knees and admired the sunset that appeared before was getting late.

"Phew,so whatcha gonna do for the summer?" Lia asked after catching her like that whole ordeal didn't happen.I looked beside me and saw how Lia had mimicked her position.A small smile slowly creeping up her lips.

"Well first,I'm gonna wrestle with my psycho of a dad.."Miku sounded like she was complaining as she said tone instantly became flat compare to her tone before that was was a silence until Lia finally spoke up.

"Hey,your dad's not so bad! I mean he-" Lia tried to defend him further but was cut off by Miku.

"What? You seriously calling someone who gave a **dead frog** to his daughter on her 4th birthday..not so bad?" Miku flatly stated as she stood up from her atmosphere dropped as her expression was grim but Lia couldn't exactly find the courage to look at her in the eye after what she knew all of this yet..she couldn't stop herself.

"Ahh,the sun's going down..guess it's time to head home," Miku tried to change the subject and turned her back on Lia."It was fun,hanging out with you again, See you soon." Miku bid farewell to Lia and went on her way back home.

Meanwhile,Lia was left there to ponder on her actions,it didn't take long for her to stood up aswell. _"I did it again"_ She murmured under her breath and went on her merry way too.

* * *

The moment Miku had arrived home and made her presence noticeable with an 'I'm home,".She wasn't expecting her mother to suddenly hug her with such force.

"Oh-Miku! Welcome home,my sweet child~"Miku's mother greeted her as she tightened her grip on Miku until it was becoming impossible for her to breath in the embrace of her a few taps,her mother took it as a 'please stop' and released Miku from her bear hug.

"Feels good to be home,"Miku noted as she watched her mother skidaddle to the living room where her,..father,was sitting on the green polkadot patterned sofa and was burying his face in a squinted her eyes at this and instead of entering the living room with her mother,She decided to walk straight to her bedroom was more peaceful there afterall.

As she entered her room,she instantly locked the door behind her and felt relieved when she found out her room wasn't tempered with,by the looks of then quickly walked over to her closet and got a change of clothes,what she was wearing now was a pure white blouse with a flower patterned skirt,which makes it easier for her to change, then she undid her pigtails and took a shower.(You know all the important things you do before going bed,texting 'goodnight' to your bestfriend...,etc).Miku then flopped on her bed and without a second to waste,she let her mind drift away.

When morning took over,Miku woke up exactly at 12:00a.m due to her loud mother,calling her for following her own instincts,she probably wouldn't want to wake up until it was in the afternoon since it's been long since she's had a good night college days wasn't doing well for even so,Miku forced herself to rise from bed and get ready for breakfast.

When she was ready,she unlocked her door and descended down the stairs and into the still had bed hair and was still in her pyjamas but atleast she washed her face and brushed her teeth before coming sat down near the dining 's mother smiled upon seeing her and said a 'good morning' which she so gladly replies with the same cheery tone her mother ,it was clear that Miku looked and acted her mother turned a blind eye as she plated the breakfast infront of her husband and daughter.

Miku ate in silence while staring blankly at the television that was a few meters away from the kitchen 's father had been busy changing the channels until he was satisfied with the news channel and settled on the plate infront of was wearing his usual white coat that sent shivers up Miku's image itself was enough to bring Miku nausea so she tried to redirect her gaze by watching the TV.

What she found out on TV was more horrifying than the coat news report was about a murdered body of a female that seems to have pinkish hair,speculations stated that she was about 20 or 21 years hearing this,Miku dropped her fork and began to rack her didn't help when an actual picture of the deceased body was shown on eyes shook out of fear of it being her bestfriend that she just met with,played with,talked with and argued with 's thoughts were running in circles and she couldn't talk even if she tried to,her stutter would make it hard to 's mother seem to find Miku's behaviour weird and asked her if she was doing alright,oblivious about the news on Miku heard the locations of the deceased body,Miku's whole body froze as she stood up from her location...was near Lia's this,Miku unfroze and ran towards the entrance door and to the outside as fast as she mother couldn't stop her and her father only sat in silence with his widened eyes.

It all happened way to fast as Miku reached the middle of a road,her brain was racked with ideas and speculations that could only lead to one thing which was, **Lia's death**. Miku had no choice but to accept it as tears started to stream down her though,it wasn't official,all she could feel at that moment was sadness and she felt so weak that her knees buckled under her didn't take notice that she was sitting in the middle of the road,and when she did took notice,it was a little too late when a car had ran over her.

* * *

Miku's whole world faded to black the moment flashing lights had hit for some reason,memories from her childhood started to playback in her mind.

 _It was her and Lia playing in the fields happily without a care in the that time,both Miku and Lia had short hair that reached to their would always clip her front hair back so that it wouldn't block her view in any way but on the other hand,Lia would always ask her big brother to braid her hair and it was different compare to how simple and basic Miku styled her hair and that's why Lia was always the one to dress up Miku and she was proud of regarded Lia as a sister and so did Lia._

The memory was distorted when the sound of beeping was heard from 's eyes suddenly flashed open to see a white ceiling with hanging lights above her slowly setted her body up and rubbed her head that was covered in looked at the rest of her body was covered in bandages from head to toe with only a few gaps in horrified Miku and she was only then beginning to feel the pain in moving her body only that,but she was also thirsty and hungry..yet she didn't really know why she was hungry nor thirsty cause she didn't feel like eating food or drinking water.

That's when she noticed something very thirst wrenching... and it was a jar filled with red liquid, sitting on the edge of her of her eyes ached upon seeing the that moment,fear began to grow inside of Hatsune Miku's body _._

 **A/N: So there you have it! The first chapter of Another One's Lament ends here~ Next chapter i'll explain what ghouls are and what not (^0^). Anyway,what do you guys think about what could have happened to Miku? Comment~**


End file.
